<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why dont we just plan a trip to paris in october by firelordmaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878867">why dont we just plan a trip to paris in october</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordmaya/pseuds/firelordmaya'>firelordmaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lowercase, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic or platonic, Sleepy Cuddles, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordmaya/pseuds/firelordmaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seventeen gets a couple free days after two long weeks and seungcheol just wants to rest.<br/>chan is tired and feels a bit alone.</p><p>&gt; cute cuddly chancheol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why dont we just plan a trip to paris in october</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this sure is bad, had it sittin on drafts for like a year and decided to post it now but ,,,, idk enjoy &lt;3</p><p>title is from a Blanks song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it took jisoo five minutes to open the door. the boys were really exhausted from comeback practice, some of them even headed towards the bed skipping the shower. seungcheol entered the bathroom first and took a short cold shower before changing into comfy clothes and sitting in between jisoo and hansol on the couch.</p><p>-cheol hyung, why don’t you go to bed? you don’t have to wait for us every single day, we know you’re tire…- the older raised his hand, stopping him mid-sentence.<br/>
–wonwoo, you know you can’t change my mind, I will wait until I make sure you all are sleeping tight, then I will sleep myself.</p><p>seungcheol was tired, yes. but his members were too, and he needed to know they were safe and sleeping in their beds rather than on the couch or the bathroom floor before passing out between his warm sheets.</p><p> </p><p>chan stepped out of the bathroom, drying out his hair with the small towel hanging on his neck. when he walked through the living room, he spotted his hyung alone –still laying on the black couch-, holding his phone.</p><p>-cheol hyung? – chan was wondering whether his leader was awake, but when he rounded the couch, he saw the rapper 'staring' at his phone with the screen turned off and his eyes closed.</p><p>-cheol ah, c’mon let’s go to bed-. the younger placed his towel on the table and tried shaking him a little bit resulting in the other opening his eyes slowly.</p><p>-hyung i’m gonna help you get to your room, okay?- the kid said half hesitant. He didn’t wanted to talk too loud or confuse the sleepy leader with big words.</p><p>-yeah, that’d be great chan, thank you.- he replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>they walked through the hallway and saw almost all the the doors closed, meaning their members were all sleeping, then they reached the only open door at the end.</p><p>-chan… would you sleep here with me just for today? i mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want…- said the older with a hint of shyness on his tone while he separated a bit from the other boy.</p><p>-nah, it’s ok hyung let’s get you comfortable, this was a long day- the younger stated. yeah, he’d always be up for some cuddles with his favorite hyung.</p><p>both of them walked into the room in silence. cheol lit up the bedside lamp, turns off the alarm on his phone since they had a few free days scheduled ahead, and got under the covers leaving a space for chan, who happily dove in.</p><p>the older snugged into the other lazily, feeling so little and sleepy he could easily pass out.</p><p>-cheol ah, can i hug you?- asked the dancer in a low voice. he felt the leader shift a bit and nod with an eyes-closed-kinda-smile so, facing each other, they hugged tightly. chan rested his chin on cheol’s head, and feeling his almost dry hair tickling, he couldn’t help but to say “you know? you are the best leader we could ever ask for. you take care of us all so well and never fail to protect us. i’m glad i can reward you like this… cuddling, i mean. it’s not even a little portion of all the amazing things you do for us, but it’s something. we all love you hyung, i love you. thanks for everything.”</p><p>oh but the older was fast asleep and chan didn't even try to fight his loving smile. he would say that again the next day when his leader regained consciousness, but for the time being, he shut down the light in the bedside table and placed a kiss on cheol’s forehead to call it a day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>